


The Fountain of Immortality

by topatoes



Series: The Mark of A Lion [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: God damnit, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, but i promise, but kinda angsty, e h, keith's a fairy boy, lance's is a bandit, pretty much just a slowburn, there's no sheith, there's only three characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topatoes/pseuds/topatoes
Summary: Takashi Shirogane; The King of the Fairy Kingdom. Keith Kogane; The Prince of the Fairy Kingdom. Takashi's best friend, Adam, has suddenly disappeared. Takashi runs off to find him. It's up to Keith to protect the Kingdom's life source: The Fountain of Immortality. Seven-hundred years have passed and Takashi hasn't returned home. A bandit comes along to steal the Fountain of Immortality. Things turn out differently for the bandit named Lance McClain and things between Keith and Lance start to develop.





	The Fountain of Immortality

Keith woke up from a pleasant dream. A dream of the kingdom that he was raised in and was supposed to take care of prospering. He stretched, yawning. Once getting up, he looked out the window of his wooden cabin. It was small in comparison to the human's houses and shacks. Keith's translucent wings, red in color, fluttered. The blanket slipped off his legs and lazily flew over to the front door. Opening it, it revealed the bright sunlight touching his pale skin.

He flew over to the top of the giant mushrooms and sat on top of them, watching the children fluttering with each other. It reminded him of when he was a young child. Playing tag with Takashi and his friends. They even let the humans play with them from time to time. It was when they started to bully the other children when they kicked them out. Of course, they had seen the humans coming by sometimes, but they never interacted with them since. 

Takashi flew over to Keith and sat down next to him, "Morning."

"Morning," He replied sleepily.

"How've you been? With last night, it was crazy," The party that happened yesterday was insane. Everyone had danced the traditional fairy dances and crowned Takashi the King of their fairy kingdom.

Keith cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, "It was fun. I didn't see you, other than the crowning ceremony. Were you with Adam?"

His older brother's face flushed red as his eyes slowly averted to the right, "Yeah, I did. What's wrong with that?"

"You know what he's been doing, right? Leaving us in exchange to help the humans."

"Keith. You know that the humans aren't that bad."

"I've seen them before, Takashi. They only want to sell us for money. Rip our wings off and sell the rest of our bodies to whoever wants some magic in their lives."

"I haven't seen them do anything bad," Takashi retorted, his voice getting stern.

"You weren't there. I was. The people who were trying to become friends with us through Adam were talking about how they wanted to sell our wings."

"Where did you get such ridiculous information from?"

"I was there. You should have seen the humans. They talked about us like we were nothing but inanimate objects. Only useful for their greedy hands."

"Enough. Adam is free to enjoy whatever he wants to."

"Shouldn't you be at least a bit concerned for him. He's your best friend."

"Of course I'm concerned!" Takashi's hand balled into a fist as he avoided looking Keith in the eyes, "I just want him to be happy. I want everyone to be happy."

"If you say so," He reluctantly looked over at Takashi. His teeth were clenched and his fists balled. Being tense, Keith tried to help, "Really, you should watch him."

"I will," Takashi sighed and shook his head.

Keith's wings started to flutter again, lifting himself into the air. He put his hand on Takashi's shoulder, giving him a concerned look, "He'll be alright."

"I'll make sure he's alright," He smiled up at his younger brother and flew with him to the bottom of the giant mushrooms. They landed on the floor, walking to a small shop.

Once they walked inside, a small invisible bell chimed They were now being greeted with smiles from all the customers, "King Takashi, Prince Keith!"

Keith looked over at the owner of the shop. He was an old man, walking with a cane. Most fairies didn't need canes since they could fly. But this old man did more walking than flying. It was better for fairies health to walk rather than fly. It used a bit of lifespan, so the old man was forced to walk to live as long as time allowed, "Mr.Malhon, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. Are you here to buy something?"

"No, we're just here to check up on the village."

"Would you like to try some treats?" The old man held up a freshly baked batch of bread, "We have sweet bread!"

Shiro smiled and shook his head, "No, thank you. You should give it to someone who needs it."

The children ran into the building, looking up at the man, "Mister!"

The old man chuckled and gave the children the sweet bread, which they ate quickly. They smiled and thanked the man, "Thank you, Mister!"

Keith smiled down at the children and went out of the small corner shop. He flew up to the mushrooms and looked down at the city, along with some of the children flying up with him. He noticed the fearful look on Shiro's face, so he tapped his shoulder, "Hey, Takashi. Are you alright?"

Takashi shook his head, "No, I'm not. Adam's been gone for a few days. No one's seen him. Shouldn't I go looking for him?"

"Takashi, you can't leave the kingdom alone. We all need you."

"I'll be back in a day, I promise. I just need to go looking for him," As he said that, he took off into the distance.

"Wait!" Keith yelled at him. It was too late, though. He was already out of ear-shot. He sighed as all the children around him looked at the scene, coming closer to Keith.

"Prince Keith! Where's King Takashi going?" They gathered around him, scared.

"No idea. I have to go," He started to fly above the clouds. He grew tense, with Takashi leaving the island, everything was bound to fall. He had to protect the fountain. His large wings fluttered against the wind and past debris that flew by. 

Getting to the center tree, he sat on top of it with the fountain still in place. Keith sighed, starting to guard the tree. Now that he was bound to the tree, he would have to protect it with everything he had. He used his magic to have the trees raise into his hand. The tree formed to make a sword, cut itself off, and went back into the tree. 

For a long time, he would be up here. 700 years, to be precise. Protecting this tree would be hard, but he was forced to live by those laws in order to have the kingdom survive.


End file.
